A vendor often displays inexpensive jewelry such as earrings and the like by mounting the jewelry securely on small mounting cards. These cards are hung or hooked on a comparatively simple wire frame stand or rack in a way that they can be comparatively easily attached or detached for convenient merchandising. While jewelry can be conveniently rearranged on, added to or removed from such displays by the vendor, they offer no protection to theft by the passerby. More expensive rings, earrings and the like may be kept locked inside a counter display case, but this procedure makes such items difficult to view by the customer and requires the vendor to remove them for the customer's viewing.
It is the object of this invention to provide a novel jewelry display stand for earrings and the like which reduces theft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved display stand for holding merchandise mounted on display cards which provides reasonable access to the vendor.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such an improved jewelry display stand which is rotatable for the convenient display and sale of items mounted thereon.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel rotatable stand useful in the display and sale of jewelry and the like having mirrors mounted thereon which minimizes theft and provides additional sales aids.